


The Going-Ons at Skyhold Lofts

by Tobi_Boone



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Boone/pseuds/Tobi_Boone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokkas Adaar is a young Qunari living in the Skyhold Lofts apartment building and getting along with the motley crew of tenants is proving rather interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> So written after spending a LONG time playing Inquisition. Really enjoying the game and writing this using my favorite characters thus far. The Modern AU seemed like a fun place to start and I ws correct.

            “You’re not a Qunari, you’re a Tal-Vashoth.”

            Rokkas Adaar had never been more insulted than when those words fell out of Iron Bull’s mouth, he blinked several times and swallowed, looking away in embarrassment,

            “Oh . . . I didn’t know there was a distinction.”

            Bull looked like he was going to say more but Rokkas didn’t give him the chance and quickly made a hasty retreat out of the bar and down the street.

            Rokkas Adaar was a Qunari (or at least he thought he was) with ram-like horns, a bright red Mohawk, and piercing blue eyes. He was only twenty-five years old but in all that time he’d never even considered himself one of the Tal-Vashoth, because all the ones he’d known were aggressive, violent brutes. All the time he’d known Hissrad (Iron Bull), he’d never once been called a Tal-Vashoth by the older man.

            “Rokkas, wait!”

            Rokkas didn’t wait, his feelings were hurt and he didn’t really want to talk about this.

            “Hey, c’mon, I didn’t mean it like that!”

            “Fuck off, Bull!” Rokkas huffed over his shoulder, pulling his jean jacket tighter around himself.

            “Hey, no wait!”

            Rokkas felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder, he stopped walking long enough to smack it away,

            “What?” He snapped angrily, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

            Bull grimaced, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that quite how it came out.”

            “Oh? Sounded pretty cut and dry to me.” Rokkas glared across the halo of light the street lamp cast on them.

            “C’mon, Rok, you know I had a few, can’t really trust what I say.”

            “You had one beer! What the fuck kind of excuse is that?” Rokkas snapped, “You know what, fuck it, I’m going home, I got work in the morning!”

            “Roky, come on! Just hear me o-“

            “Good night, Hissrad.” Rokkas ground out.

* * *

            Rokkas trudged up the stairs to his apartment building, Skyhold Lofts, only to be stopped by the landlady, “Hello, Josey.”

            Josephine Montilyet leaned on the doorframe of her office/apartment, watching Rokkas get his mail, “You’re out late, Mr. Adaar.”

            “And you’re up late. Listening at your door again?” Rokkas muttered, rifling through the junk mail.

            “Sassy. Look, Rokkas, your rent is past due.” Josephine picked at one of her fingernails.

            Rokkas blinked in confusion and looked at her, “What? But I gave you the check, it-“

            “Bounced.”

            “ . . . what?”

            “Your check, it bounced.” Josephine grimaced, “I’m sorry, Rok.”

            Rokkas swallowed, “Alright, I’ll . . . I’ll think of something, okay? I’ll come up with the money.”

            “Rokkas, I’ll give you to the end of the month, but you have to pay up or you need to find other arrangements.” Josephine grimaced apologetically, “I’m sorry.”

            Rokkas pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, “I know, don’t . . . don’t worry about it. I’ll come up with the-“

            “Money troubles?”

            Josephine and Rokkas both turned to the door to see Officer Cassandra Pentaghast step in through it.

            “Not really your business is it?”

            The police officer took off her hat and raised an eyebrow, “I overheard as I was walking in, if I didn’t say anything you would all mutter about how rude I am as soon as I go upstairs.”

            Rokkas snorted, “That could still happen, yanno.”

            “I’ll bet. Late night out, Mr. Adaar?” She asked, sidling past Rokkas’s bulkier form to get to her mailbox.

            “Maybe.” Rokkas tossed most of the mail into the recycling bin and crossed his arms.

            “Just trying to have neighborly conversation.” Cassandra glanced over her shoulder at him.

            “No, you’re just trying to find a reason to take me in, don’t think I don’t know about racial profiling, Cassandra.” Rokkas set his jaw and snorted.

            “ . . . that’s really what you think of me, isn’t it? I let you off the last time, didn’t I? Told them they had the wrong Qunari and escorted you home!” Cassandra turned to glare up at the hulking man.

            Rokkas grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, “ . . . yeah. I guess so.”

            “I may be a hard ass at times, but I’d like to live under the impression that I’m a relatively good person, thank you very much!” Cassandra slammed her box shut and stormed to the elevator.

            “Hang on, I gotta go up too.” Rokkas called, turning to Josephine and grimacing, “I’ll get the rent, Josey, I promise.”

            “I hope so, you’re one of my best tenants.”

            Rokkas hurried to squeeze into the elevator and then there was the awkward silence between them.

            “So money troubles?” Cassandra asked derisively, but then Rokkas couldn’t blame her, he’d been downright rude.

            “ . . . I guess so. My rent check bounced . . . I thought I had enough money but Josey’s giving me to the end of the month to try and come up with the rent.” Rokkas glanced up at the floor lights.

            Cassandra blinked, “But, you work for the machine shop, don’t you?”

            “Yeah.”

            “So, paycheck?”

            “I dunno, apparently I either didn’t get paid or someone fudged numbers. Look, Cas, I’m sorry about what I said down there . . . I had a rough night and this rent thing was the absolute last thing I needed to hear tonight, I’m not excusing me acting like a jackass, though.”

            Cassandra sighed, “You’re honestly one of the least troublesome Qunari I’ve met, Rok, I know you get flack from other people for it but you’re a good man. Profiling the Qunari is a very real problem but I’m really trying to drill it into my squad’s collective skull that not all of you are out to be religious nutcases or burn buildings down.”

            “I appreciate it, Cas.” Rokkas murmured as they stopped on their floor.

            “Think Cullen is still awake?”

            “I wouldn’t count on it, last I heard from him, he’s had a busy day.” Rokkas smiled a little and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened.

            “Poor guy, has Varric been yakking his ear off again?” Cassandra flipped through her keys.

            “I wouldn’t doubt it, little squirt will tell stories to anyone who’ll listen for half a second.” Rokkas put his key in his door and waved to Cassandra, “Good night, Cas.”

            “Good night, Rok, I hope everything pans out for your rent.”

            “Me too.”

            Rokkas stepped into his apartment and locked the door behind him before flopping down into his armchair. He got along relatively well with his floor-mates, as Josephine put it, the others on the floor besides him and Cassandra were Cullen Rutherford, a Marine that was usually too nice to tell people off and that’s why the other man on the floor, Varric Thetras, a novelist dwarf, could usually get him to sit and listen to him jaw for hours. There were only two other people on this floor and they were roommates, Dorian Pavus, son of one of Tevinter's Senators and super-model, and Sera (He had no idea what her last name was), an elf who played drums for a band called ‘The Red Jenny’. At first he’d thought they were a couple but both had nearly busted a gut laughing when he asked, of course he should have known better what with Dorian looking like Freddy Mercury and Sera spending her time playing pranks at every turn, but they were both very nice people.

            Rokkas sighed, all the activity from just walking into the building had let him forget what Hisraad had said,

            _You’re not Qunari, you’re a Tal-Vashoth._

“Well wasn’t that nice of him to make the distinction.” Rokkas muttered, he got up and went into his bathroom to shower then brush his teeth and try to sleep.

* * *

            Rokkas woke up to hearing someone rummaging about in his kitchen, he sat up and blinked a few times before getting up and padding in.

            Sera squeaked and covered her eyes, “Good Maker, will you put some clothes on!”

            “I’m just shirtless and- hang on, what are you doing in here?”

            “Oh, well, Dorian ate all the peanut butter last night so I was just going to borrow some.”

            Rokkas stared at the blonde elf as she crouched on his kitchen countertop, “Are you serious?? Andreste’s left tit, you could have at least knocked on the door before walking in!”

            “I _did_ knock, right? But you sleep really heavy so I figure ‘well, Rok-butt won’t mind if I kip in and get me some nutty butter, see? Sheer logic, isn’t it?” Sera shrugged, “Ah, you got chunky . . . “

            “Why do I even . . . “ Rokkas shook his head and sighed, he knew the elf didn’t mean any harm and she more than likely really was just looking for peanut butter, “Well, you’re here so, coffee?”

            “No, thanks, anywho I have to get off to stuff and things and you know how it is! Besides, coffee makes me all hyperactive and Dorian said he’d make me sleep on the balcony if I ever touch the stuff again!” Sera hopped down with the smaller jar of smooth peanut butter, “I’ll get you a new jar when we finish this one off, alright?”

            Rokkas shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I usually only eat chunky anyway.”

            “Well, aren’t you a ray o’ sunshine this mornin’! Thanks, Rok!” She beamed and hurried to the door only to stop, “Oh, um, and I may or may not have put sugar in your salt shaker. Ta!”

            Rokkas rolled his eyes but smiled, Sera really was a nice person and so was Dorian and all the other tenants on his floor. The thought made him frown, if his rent didn’t come through he’d have to move out and he didn’t really want to leave since he was so comfortable around these people and they generally didn’t seem to mind that he was half-Qunari.

            He thought about that while he put his coffee on, he used to live at Haven Apartments, but the building burned down and of course, all fingers pointed at him then his ass got taken in for questioning. Luckily Cassandra had found too many holes in the accusation so she had him released then she slipped him the card for Skyhold Lofts and here he was. Really he couldn’t complain, this apartment was a lot nicer than his lodgings before and the people were a lot nicer considering before at Haven, the other occupants either refused to speak to him or were so nervous that they often avoided him.

            Here he was invited to have a drink with Cullen or Varric, Dorian and Sera always seemed to make way too much food and would therefore push any leftovers toward him, Cassandra _didn’t_ give him suspicious looks and his landlady seemed to genuinely like him. Life was okay really, he had a pretty good job at the Valo-Kos Iron Works, a factory that produces parts for heavy machinery, he had good neighbors and his co-worker, Hisraad (Iron Bull as everyone called him), was one of his best friends.

            Rokkas got dressed and grabbed his lunch-pail before hurrying out the door, his jean jacket slung over one shoulder and he was able to catch the elevator before it left the floor. It was going to be one of those days . . .


	2. Horns and Rainbows

            Rokkas shoved his jacket and lunch into his locker, closing it only to huff and turn,

            “Yes, Hissrad?”

            Bull grimaced and licked his lips, “Look, Rok, about last night . . . I-“

            Rokkas held up his hand and halted the excuses, “Look, Bull, let’s not make it a thing, alright? I just want to get through the day without drama.”

            There was a stretch of silence then Bull nodded,

            “Alright, Rokkas, if that’s how you want it.”

            “Yeah, it is.” Rokkas muttered, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go talk to our boss.”

            “I’ll see ya, then.”

            Rokkas trudged up to the main office, he really hated to brush Hissrad off like that, but he just didn’t want to get into some kind of argument over his lineage or theology or whatever right now. He knocked on the door and huffed tiredly when he was finally told to ‘c’mon in’.

            “Well, Mr. Adaar, what can I do for ya?”

            “ . . . Morning, sir, I, uh, I came to ask about my paycheck last week. See, there was a problem with my check bouncing and I sort, um, need the money for my rent . . . “ Rokkas rubbed the back of his neck while he watched his boss clench his teeth.

            “So, what you’re telling me is that you didn’t get paid?”

            “Uh, n-no, I just think there may have been a bit of a mix-up . . . maybe the numbers were off? I only ask cuz I used the check for my rent, see? All the others were fine so I thought-“

            The short bald man stood and crossed his arms, shaking his head like Rokkas was the one being difficult,

            “I see, and what should we do about that?”

            “Uh, I thought maybe you could look into the records and we could get this straightened out?” Rokkas leaned back a little.

            “You know, Mr. Adaar, I check my numbers three times before any checks are forwarded. So, either you didn’t take care of your own paycheck, which is impossible as you have it on direct deposit, or you’re suggesting that I didn’t pay you. Or, and this is my least favorite option, you’re trying to get ahead of the game.”

            Rokkas mouth dropped open, “W-What?”

            “You think I’m stupid? I know you Qunari types, I’ve had your kind working under me for years and you’re all the same. You complain about one thing or another and then want compensation! And you’re the third ox to come in here making accusations!”

            “S-Sir, no, I wasn’t-“

            “Let me finish, Adaar, you are _thin_ ice here!” The boss slammed his hands flat on the desk, making Rokkas jump back in surprise, “I’ve had it up to here with this! As far as I’m concerned, all you oxmen can pack your things and get on the first ship back to your wretched country! The only thing you’re good for is heavy lifting and keeping quiet!”

            Rokkas blinked slowly and swallowed, “So, it’s a racism thing then.”

            The boss’s eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, “Get out and pack up your locker too, as of now you’re fired, Mr. Adaar.”

            Rokkas nodded slowly, “S’alright, after that speech, I don’t think I’d want to keep my job anyway.”

            He turned and left the office only to run into Hissrad at the bottom of the stairs, Rokkas brushed past him and went right for the locker room,

            “H-Hey, Rok, what’s going on? What happened in there?”

            “I lost my job.” Rokkas said, feeling calmer then he thought he should, but whether or not this calm would continue was debatable.

            “You what??” Bull’s eyes widened.

            “Yeah . . . apparently I’m not the only one that’s been docked pay for no reason and instead of fixing it, the boss just wants one less ‘oxman’ under his skin.” Rokkas opened his locker and tugged his jacket on, stuffing the few pictures he had hanging in the door into his pocket and then swallowed.

            “He said _that_?” Bull’s mouth dropped open.

            “Well,” Rokkas shrugged then frowned; he felt like being an asshole . . . maybe just a little bit, “Since I’m not really a Qunari, it doesn’t really matter.”

            Bull’s eyes narrowed, “Rokkas, I said I was sorry, I’m trying to help you, don’t make me hit you.”

            Rokkas grimaced, “ . . . sorry, I just . . . I needed that paycheck now I have a month to make up my rent to keep my apartment and find a new job and hey, I got no discernible skills or a degree or really anything. I can’t even use magic so there goes any unorthodox methods of income.”

            Hissrad bit his lip, “Hey, I have to get to work, but . . . I’ll take you out for a drink tonight after I’m done if you want.”

            Rokkas shrugged, “Guess getting drunk is as good an option as any. I’ll see ya later, Bull.”

            “Yeah . . . I’m sorry, Rokkas, I don’t know but I think what the boss did was illegal . . . I’ll look into it.”

            “Don’t bother, I just want to go home.”

* * *

            Later on, Rokkas sat on the front steps of Skyhold Lofts, staring sadly at the street, and thinking to himself that all this was such bullshit.

            “And you’re here instead of at work because why?”

            Rokkas turned and smiled a little, “Hey, Dorian.”

            Dorian sat down next to Rokkas and pouted a bit, “So what’s up?”

            “I lost my job.” Rokkas deadpanned.

            “What? Why?”

            “I asked too many questions about my paycheck and why it was nonexistent.” Rokkas shrugged.

            “That’s terrible! What are you going to do now?” Dorian hugged his knees and his eyes were impossibly wide.

            “Lose my apartment, go back to living in the slums and try not to get knifed.” Rokkas sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

            “Oh, dear . . . wait, I may have something for you!” Dorian quickly stood up.

            “Dorian, you’re an awesome friend and all, but my stupid pride won’t let me accept handouts.” Rokkas muttered.

            “Not a handout, grumpy horns, a job.” Dorian rolled his eyes and grabbed Rokkas’s arm, “Come on, Your Broodiness.”

            “No offense, Sparkler, but I highly doubt I’ll either be willing or able to do anything you offer.” Rokkas stood up reluctantly, eyebrow raised.

            Dorian snorted, “You can pour a drink, can’t you?”

            “Well, yes.”

            “And you like later shifts, right?”

            “Kind of . . . what are you getting at?”

            Dorian smirked, “And you don’t mind homosexuals, right?”

            Both of Rokkas’s eyebrows rose, “I am gay, right.”

            “Excellent! My friend over at ‘The Hot Box’ is looking for an assistant bartender for the night shift.” Dorian grinned and twirled his mustache triumphantly.

            “You mean that one bar that I _never_ go to because it’s full of cross-dressing elves and humans?” Rokkas smirked a little.

            “Oh, hush, not all of us can be big, muscle-bound brutes.” Dorian pursed his lips and popped a hip.

            Rokkas rolled his eyes, “As long as I don’t get anyone trying to slip bills into my belt or phone numbers, I’ll live. You are such a fag.”

            “Takes one to know one, my dear. C’mon, let’s go get you a job.”

* * *

             _Well, couldn’t ask for a better outcome, I guess._

Rokkas grimaced as he tried to fit into yet another t-shirt with ‘The Hot Box’ written across the chest, “I dunno . . . do you have anything in double XL?”

            The manager of the ‘social club’, as he called it, frowned and crossed his arms,

            “Sweetie, you are really . . . _really_ big. I don’t know if we’d have a shirt that would fit you.”

            Rokkas pulled the shirt off and sighed, “I suppose the only thing left is to go topless.”

            Dorian and Sera stifled their giggling as best they could,

            “Oh, yes, Roky, that’d be a right treat, it would!”

            “My friend, you’d make everyone swoon!”

            Rokkas snorted, “You didn’t have to stay, you know.”

            “We know!” Both chorused and then giggled more as the manager, Fren, dark-haired human, ogled Rokkas.

            “Look, sweetie, why don’t you just come in your own until I get a shirt ordered for you? Would that be fine?”

            “You’re giving me the impression that I got the job already.” Rokkas tilted his head and started to pull on his own shirt.

            “Well, to be honest, we don’t get a whole lot of Qunari here and I think you’ll draw a different crowd. Besides, sweetiepie, you are absolutely yummy!” Fren smiled widely and went to put the extra shirts away.

            Rokkas looked at Dorian and chuckled, “You sure know an interesting group of people, Dory.”

            Dorian rolled his eyes and muttered, “Just keep swimming, just keep swimming . . . “

            Sera smiled and stood up, “Hey, now, you got a job, right? And here of all places! Maybe you’ll finally hook up!”

            Rokkas blushed and shook his head, “I’m really grateful for the job, but I dunno, Sera . . . I just . . . I’m not ready for a relationship yet. Besides, anyone but a Qunari won’t thank me in the morning.”

            Dorian laughed and shook his head, “You’re twenty-five, Rokkas, live a little! Besides, you need a man in your life, someone to help you with your troubles and share the rent. I mean, that’s why me and Sera are roommates instead of me going it alone.”

            Sera snorted, “What ya sayin’, Dorian? I’m the ‘man in your life’, eh?”

            Dorian glared at her, “You know what I mean.”

            “I get it, Dorian, thanks but as I said . . . I’m just fine with being on my own for now.” Rokkas tucked his shirt in and leaned on the bar.

            Fren came back in, “Okay, here’s the deal, sweetie, you can start tonight under our main guy, Hector, or, if you want to wait a bit, you can come in this weekend and work under our other guy, Jakobi.”

            “I’ll work tonight. You want me topless or something less conspicuous?” Rokkas smiled.

            “Wear whatever you want until I get you a t-shirt. Honestly, sweetie, it’ll be nice to have someone intimidating because sometimes . . . we get some unsavory activity here sometimes, protestors aside, we got the regular break-up domestic shit. So maybe you’ll help me keep the love flowing, if you catch my drift.”

            Rokkas nodded, “Sure thing, boss, I’ll start tonight, if that’s okay.”

            “Oh fantabulous! I’ll let Hector know, wear something black and if you don’t mind, some plain jeans, dark-wash is fine but uh, acid-wash get a little irritating in the black light.”

            “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” Rokkas straightented up and shook Fren’s hand and made to leave.

            Dorian thanked Fren and followed after Rokkas with Sera in tow.

* * *

            Rokkas pulled his favorite black shirt over his horns (this was a pain in the ass most times) and tied his boots before hurrying out the door, he felt like he was doing a lot of hurrying even when he isn’t late.

            “Whoa, hey, kiddo, where’s the fire?”

            “Oh, hey, Varric.” Rokkas pushed the elevator button, “I have to go to work. Before you ask, I lost my other job this morning for reasons so Dorian helped me land another job at a gay bar in record timing so I may be able to keep my big, Qunari butt parked in number 105 for another month.”

            Varric blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh, wow, Rokkas, that’s quite a story.”

            Rokkas grinned, “I’ll bet a case of brew that you can’t top it by Saturday.”

            Varric laughed, “You’re on! I’ll get Cullen wrangled for a game of Wicked Grace if you’re up for it.”

            “Yeah, see if we can get a floor party going, I’m actually feeling a little bit like celebrating!” Rokkas was indeed feeling a lot better.

            “Sure, hey, invite that other Qunari you hang out with, what’s his name, 'Bull'?”

            Rokkas was about to comment, but the elevator doors closed and he was cut off. He grimaced, he really needed to talk to Hisraad about the other night . . .

* * *

            “Well, you’re a bit more than I thought I’d be getting, I’ll tell ya that much.”

            Rokkas looked down at Hector, a red-headed elf with a vine-like facial tattoo on one cheek,

            “Heh, well, I’m uh-“

            “I’m just teasing you, hon, it’s actually a relief. I’d rather have a big, sexy stud like you rather than some tiny teeny-bopper that I have to keep an eye on.” Hector laughed and shook his head, “You know how to mix drinks, Rokkas?”

            “Uh-huh, most of ‘em anyway.” Rokkas shrugged.

            “How about chick drinks?” Hector’s perfectly sculpted eyebrow quirked upward.

            “’Chick drinks’? What do you mean?” Rokkas blinked.

            “I mean that, no one is going to order anything with vodka, whiskey, or beer.” Hector shrugged, “We do serve that but you’ll need to know what certain drinks are because the drinks here nine times out of ten will be bright colored with a little umbrella in it.”

            “Ohh, I get it.” Rokkas nodded, “Yeah, I can learn that real quick.”

            “Okay, next are the rules, no flirting for tips, if you get good tips, fine, but don’t beg. No removing yours or anyone else’s clothing. No kissing, hugging, or touching customers. And you are to be behind the bar unless you let someone know where you are going. I’m not going to time you or anything if you have to take a piss, we just get really busy here at around ten-ish and I really don’t want to be left alone here anymore than you do.” Hector set up some clean glasses under the bar and checked the ice.

            Rokkas blinked, “I can understand that, Hector.”

            “Alrighty then, have fun, smile, and try not to scare any of the customers.” Hector smiled and tied his shoulder-length hair back.

* * *

            The night was going alright, a lot of people ran right up to ask questions and smiled or made . . . ‘kissy faces’ at him and a few were curious as to whether or not he was available later tonight.

            “One ‘Fuzzy Navel’ and uh . . . a ‘ _Pink Squirrel’_.” Rokkas called, passing two glasses down the plank to a pair of young kids that just turned twenty-one. He grimaced, what kind of drinks was he even serving?

            “Thanks!” the boys’ waved and smiled at him.

            Rokkas was actually enjoying himself when his cellphone started to vibrate. Rokkas waved to Hector for a break (talking above the pop music was nigh impossible) and hurried into the break room to answer the call,

            “Hello?”

            “Hey, Roky . . . It’s . . . It’s Hissrad, just wondering if you still wanted to get something to drink?”

            Rokkas bit his lip, “Oh, uh . . . I’m actually at work so if you wanna come here we can get something.”

            “’Work’? Where are you working so soon?”

            “The Hot Box, it’s a gay bar a few blocks from my building. Dorian, Dorian Pavus, one of my neighbors pulled some strings and got me a job here.”

            “ . . . please tell me you’re stripping because I would go and get a bank roll right now just to see that.”

            “No, asshole, I’m tending the bar.” Rokkas blushed and rolled his eyes.

            “Hehe, alright, I’ll stop on by after my shower.”

            “Okay, and Bull?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I’m glad I’m not still mad at you.”

            “Same here, bud.”

* * *

            Rokkas leaned on the bar, chatting with an older lesbian couple when the door opened and people turned to gawk. Hissrad stood in the doorway and even Rokkas’s eyes widened. Bull was wearing a tight flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a snug-fitting pair of jeans, the big Qunari glanced about until he saw Rokkas and grinned.

            The big man walked up to the bar and sat down, much to the stool’s distress, and folded his arms on the bar,

            “So, Roky, this is where you’re working now?”

            “Hey, Bull, want a drink?”

            “Sure, got beer?”

            “Yep, I’ll get ya one.”

            Bull leaned back a little and grinned, “Still, woulda liked to see ya dance on a pole.”

            Rokkas blushed, but it wasn’t possible to see in the lights, “Dude, really? You keep talking like that and people are going to start getting out their bills.”

            Bull laughed and shook his head, “Like you’d complain! This is our kind of bar, if you think about it.”

            Rokkas looked at Bull and sighed, “Hissrad, I don’t really think-“

            “Hey, I’m not judging you, alright? Pansexual over here, remember? I don’t mind either end of the stick, if you know what I mean.” Bull laughed, shaking his head as he was handed the frosty mug of beer.

            Rokkas leaned on the bar and shrugged, “Uh, Bull, I think we need to talk . . . “

            Bull’s eyebrow rose slowly, “About . . . ?”

            “The other night, about what you said and . . . why I reacted the way I did.” Rokkas murmured.

            Bull blinked, “Look, I know how the Tal-Vashoth look to pretty much everyone and are the reason they cringe when people like us offer to talk about the Qun. I get that and I said I was sorry, I-“

            “No, Hissrad, just listen to me, I-“

            “Now this was what I was talking about!”

            Both men turned to see Fren flounce out of the office in the back,

            “Hey, boss.” Rokkas said calmly.

            “See? Already pulling in new people! Hi there, I’m Fren the boss here at The Hot Box!” Fren smiled widely at Bull.

            Bull glanced at Rokkas before smiling pleasantly at Fren, “This is a nice place here, I’m just sorry I didn’t come here before, actually.”

            “Well, everyone’s welcome here! Enjoy!” Fren turned and ran off to talk to some regulars.

            Bulls nodded and turned back to Rokkas, “ . . . so what then?”

            “Not here . . . maybe after my shift in a few hours?” Rokkas said quietly, staring down at the bar.

            “Sure, sure, Rok. I’m really glad you landed on your feet after this morning.” Bull reached out and touched Rokkas’s arm lightly.

            “Yeah . . . me too.”

* * *

            Bull waited around until the end of Rokkas’s shift and they walked out together. The taller man glanced at Rokkas while they went to sit on a park bench under a streetlight a little ways from Rokkas’s building.

            “So . . . “ Bull looked at Rokkas and licked his lips.

            “I’m half-Qunari, whether race or theology.” Rokkas said calmly, staring into the darkness.

            “Half?” Bull blinked in confusion.

            “My mother was raped by Tal-Vashoth thugs while her husband was out with some friends. She was alone, walking home at night after visiting her sister when she was taken into an alley and violently raped by three ‘oxmen’.” Rokkas closed his eyes, “I was lucky they kept me, my parents, both humans, knew only that the Qunari, as a race, were to blame for my mother’s suffering and my accidental birth. They named me ‘Theadin’ which means ‘gift’, seems really ironic if you want my opinion, but then no one did. They were content to let me grow up not knowing I was different until I hit puberty and my horns started to grow and I was taller than my dad and bigger than everyone in school. They finally told me and . . . well . . . let’s just say that I hit a low I had not been prepared to ever reach. I changed my name to Qunari one after my parents died in a car accident when I was eighteen and that’s that.”

            “ . . . that’s why you’re called ‘Rokkas’? ‘Mistake’? All this time I thought you’d mistranslated it.” Bull blinked and shook his head, “I-I’m so sorry, Roky, I didn’t know, I-“

            “No, you didn’t know and that’s why I got upset and went home instead of beating you to a pulp.” Rokkas said softly, “I may not know anything about the Qun at all and I may not be able to speak a lick of Qunari, but I have never called myself a Tal-Vashoth because all I know is that that title is the reason my mother would cry at night and the reason my father would turn me around whenever we saw Qunari in the street.”

            Hissrad reached out and put his hand on Rokkas’s shoulder, “Rok . . . I’m so sorry. Here.”

            Rokkas blinked as he was tugged into Bull’s thick arms, “Wha-?”

            Bull ran his fingers slowly over Rokkas’s soft Mohawk, “I can’t believe we’ve been friends this long and you never even said anything. I’ll teach you what the Qun really means and I’ll show you that you aren’t a mistake . . . you’re you and you’re meant to exist and I’m glad you’re here. And I’m sure that your parents thought so too.”

            Tears rolled down his face as Rokkas held tightly onto Bull’s shirt and shook his head, “I . . . I should have told you . . . I’m s-sorry.”

            Hissrad shook his head, “No, Roky, no, you didn’t do that to be cruel . . . c’mon, honey, don’t cry.”

            Rokkas sobbed and pushed his face carefully under Bull’s chin, being mindful of his horns, “I’m t-trying . . . “

            “Shh, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Bull murmured, kissing Rokkas’s forehead.

            Rokkas’s eyes widened and he looked up at Bull, he reached up and stroked Bull’s cheek then suddenly, they were kissing.

            It felt good . . . if felt right, really, despite his assertion that he didn’t need a man or that he wasn’t ready, this was great. Rokkas turned and practically sat in Bull’s lap while they kissed,

            “H-Hissrad . . . “ Rokkas murmured when they finally pulled apart, pressing his forehead against Bull’s.

            “Yeah?” Bull murmured, slipping his fingers under Rokkas’s shirt and stroking his stomach.

            “Whoa, hey, slow down . . . “ Rokkas swallowed and quickly stood up.

            “What’s wrong?” Bull sat up in confusion.

            “Uh, we’re on a bench in the middle of the night making out. I can think of a few reasons why this isn’t a good idea.” Rokkas shrugged.

            “Oh, yeah . . . so your place or mine?” Bull grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

            “Uh, neither? I’m going to go home and go to bed.” Rokkas mumbled.

            “Oh . . . you don’t want to-“

            “Uh, not-not tonight, okay?” Rokkas bit his lip, “Bull, I mean, I just don’t want to hurry up and fuck, you know?”

            “Okay, I get that, but when then?” Bull stood up and crossed his arms.

            “Huh?” Rokkas blushed and this time, Bull could totally see it.

            “When you wanna have sex?” Bull asked, putting his hands on Rokkas’s hips, smiling smugly.

            “What? N-No! Stop that!” Rokkas pushed Bull’s hands off, “Hisarad, what the hell?”

            “Oh, c’mon! I’ve been putting out all the signals here, how can you be so dense! We’ve known each other for years, I just spent all night sitting in a rainbow-bar chatting with giggling cross-dressers and then you tell me all this stuff about your family and I’m expected to _not_ care about you enough to want to take you to bed?” Hissrad threw his hands up, “What gives?”

            “I . . . I never, um . . . “ Rokkas shrank into himself and swallowed, “I’ve never . . . done that before.”

            “Done what?”

            “Sex.” Rokkas mumbled, staring down at his feet.

            “Dude . . . I would be committing a public service then.” Bull crossed his arms, “Can’t you see how much I care about you?”

            “And I really like you too, Bull, I just . . . not yet, okay? Let me ease into the idea of having a relationship, alright? You gotta remember that you’re the first Qunari that actually wanted to even _talk_ to me! I’ve only been around elves, dwarves, and humans, so . . . so sex wasn’t really . . . well, no one ever wanted to try it with me, even if I bottomed, on account of me being as big as I am.”

            “You have my condolences,” Bull sighed, “Alright, we’ll take this at your speed, can I walk you home?”

            “I-I’d like that.” Rokkas nodded.

            “Okay then, c’mon.” Bull led the way down the sidewalk for a bit then glanced at Rokkas, “Can I hold your hand?”

            Rokkas blushed but nodded, “Y-Yeah, I’d like that too.”

            Hissrad walked Rokkas to the door, kissed him good night, then waved and left. Rokkas smiled to himself while he got his mail.

            “Well, you had a good night, you’re smiling.”

            “Hey, Josey. I had to get a new job, turns out my boss is a racist and was withholding my pay . . . I may be a bit late on the rent, but I swear I’ll get it all sorted out.” Rokkas turned to his landlady.

            “ . . . well, as long as you have a plan we can discuss tomorrow, then I’ll let this go, but only this once, I don’t want people hearing that I’m a lenient monarch.” Josephine smiled and leaned on the doorjamb.

            Rokkas chuckled, “Sounds good, I promise this won’t happen again.”

            “Alright, hon, good night.” Josephine turned to go back in her apartment.

            “Good night, Josey.” Rokkas waved to her and stepped into the elevator, feeling much, much better than he had in a long time.


	3. The Hand Fate Dealt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cruddy chapter name is cruddy but relevant!

             Working at The Hot Box went fine for the rest of the week and by the weekend Rokkas was feeling much better. He’d managed to work out a different payment schedule with Josephine (paying every week instead of one big check at the beginning of the month), he and Bull were sort of a couple now and he felt at ease with life.

            “And I win again.”

            Rokkas blinked out of his daydreams and stared down at the cards, “What?”

            Varric laughed and pulled the bills to his side of the table, “Pay attention, kiddo, I’m up by at least a twenty here and we’re only two hands in!”

            Cullen groaned and tilted his head back while Bull laughed and opened another beer,

            “How do you always win, Varric?”

            “Easy, Tiny, you’re all just _awful_ card players.” Varric snickered.

            “You wouldn’t be saying that if we could get Josey in on another game.” Cullen muttered.

            Bull’s eyebrow rose, “’Josey’? You mean your landlady? Is she good?”

            “Yes, yes, and sadly, yes.” Rokkas shook his head, “She literally won the pants off Cullen last time we invited her.”

            “She kept saying she didn’t really know how to play! How did I know she’d learn all our tells so quickly?” Cullen defended, almost pouting as he looked down into his empty bottle.

            “So she’s awful at cards but knows when you’re bluffing, Curly.” Varric shrugged, “She makes a damn fine landlady.”

            “Yeah, she’s pretty good at keeping the residents happy.” Cullen smiled as he got up for another beer.

            “Not a lot of Qunari here, I’ve noticed.” Bull pointed out, tilting his chair back enough to make Varric look a little nervous for the chair legs.

            “Well, there wouldn’t be,” Varric explained while he tallied his wins, “I’m actually surprised Sera, the elf down the hall, was allowed in and as for me, I’m famous enough as a writer that I get a foot in the door. Josey isn’t a bigot or racist or whatever, but she does know who has the money. Humans, mostly, no offense Cullen-“

            “None taken.” Cullen called from the kitchen.

            “-And because of that you don’t even see that many other races in this area. The districts boundaries are pretty well laid-out.”

            “So then there’s the whole story about Haven and the cop giving you a break and here you are.” Bull leaned back.

            “In a nutshell, yeah.” Rokkas nodded and smiled.

            Bull’s brow furrowed, “Huh, well then, I can see why you’d want to stay, what with all these people having your back. And-“

            “Sorry we’re late everyone!”

            They all looked up to Dorian and Sera busting through the door with a reluctant-looking Cassandra and grinning Josephine in their wake.

            “Heard there was a party so we pried Cassy from her police scanner and Sera kipped down to the lobby to grab Josey.” Dorian grinned widely.

            Sera giggled, “I don’t envy your job, Dorian, Cassy’s got teeth when she needs ‘em, yeah?”

            “I’m right here, you brats.” Cassandra grumbled, but one corner of her mouth quirked up in a hint of a smile.

            “We know, don’t we? That’s the whole point!” Sera hurried to plunk down next to Varric.

            Dorian squeezed a chair in next to Rokkas and across from Bull who occupied an entire side of the table himself while Cullen, Josephine, and Cassandra took up another. Varric started to deal them in.

            Dorian leaned forward and smiled, propping his chin on his hand, “So, you must be our Rokkas’s beau.”

            Rokkas choked on his beer and had to have Cullen reach over and smack him on the back,

            “D-Dorian!” The big man sputtered.

            “What?” Dorian blinked innocently at Rokkas while Sera giggled and Varric shook his head in amusement.

            “And if I am?” Bull leaned forward on the table, it sagged in protest while he leaned his elbows on it.

            “Nothing, nothing at all, just wondering if we should warn the downstairs neighbors in case the floor buckles under the weight.” Dorian shrugged and smiled knowingly.

            “What?” Rokkas’s face blushed and he bit his lip.

            “Oh, don’t worry, pretty boy, we won’t keep you up _too_ long.” Bull grinned.

            “Alright, boys that’s enough, if you keep it up, Roky’s going to blush himself to death.” Varric chuckled, “Let’s keep it G-rated in here.”

            “Right, there are ladies present, after all.” Cullen mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

            Sera snorted, “Oh please, it’s just me, Cassy, an’ Josey, not like we haven’t seen or done weird stuff b’fore.”

            “Speak for yourself.” Cassandra mumbled, looking at her cards disapprovingly, “Hmm.”

            Rokkas fidgeted and shook his head, “Anyway . . . “

            “How’s the new job?” Varric asked, smoothly pushing some Royals into the pot.

            “It’s . . . interesting, to put it mildly, there are lots of really different people there. I’m actually enjoying myself.” Rokkas smiled, grateful for the change in subject.

            “Sera and I will have to run down and see you one night, we’re always up for a little distraction and fun.” Dorian rearranged the cards in his hand, “Hmm, and I am out.”

            “Me too.” Bull folded.

            Cullen sighed, “I remember the last time I went with my gut, this time I’ll be smarter. I’m out.”

            “Aw, you take all the fun out of everything, cowards!” Josephine pouted.

* * *

            Several hours and beers later, the party died down and everyone was shuffling off to their respective homes except Bull, the big man followed Rokkas out into the hallway,

            “So, can I come in for a nightcap, or do I stagger on home?”

            Rokkas blinked and swallowed, “No, you can come in. I’ll just have you crash in the guest bedroom.”

            Bull sighed as they moved into the apartment, “Guest bedroom? You have one of those? Really?”

            “Uh, yeah. Sometimes Dorian or Sera will lock each other out or forget their keys or something, so I let them sleep over with me until Josey can get up and unlock the door for them. It happens more than I’d like to think, seriously those two forget they live together a lot.” Rokkas wandered over to the kitchen and put his keys on the counter.

            “Uh-huh . . . Dorian’s kinda . . . well . . . “ Bull waved his hand vaguely.

            “What? Sassy? Flamboyant? Fruity? Quick-witted?” Rokkas leaned on the counter.

            “All of the above, yeah.” Bull tilted his head, “You and he never-“

            “No.” Rokkas cut Bull off before he could really ask, “Look, he has a hard enough time as it is with his father being a political figure that is staunchy anti-gay. The last thing he would want would be a scandal with him dating a Qunari half-breed. Me and him kind of had a heart-to-heart about that, because, truth be told, I did have a massive crush on him.”

            “Did you?” Bull folded his arms over his chest.

            “Yeah, but we decided to let things stay friendly.”

            “Huh, that would explain all the jabs earlier. He’s jealous.” Bull shrugged, “Oh well, you’re mine so it doesn’t really matter what he thinks.”

            Rokkas nodded and turned to the sink, reaching up into the cupboard for a glass and then turning on the water. He almost dropped the glass when arms wrapped around his waist from behind,

            “Hisraad?”

            “You are mine, right?” Bull murmured in Rokkas’s ear.

            “I . . . what are you . . . oh!” Rokkas swallowed thickly as a hand slid up his shirt, caressing the line of reddish hair on his stomach, “ . . . Bull . . . “

            “Mmm, yeah, say my name just like that.” Bull grinned into Rokkas’s neck and then nibbled the skin there, leaning his head up to suck on the tip of Rokkas’s ear.

            Rokkas jerked in surprise and this time he did drop the cup, “H-Hisraad . . . “

            Bull’s other hand tugged on Rokkas’s heavy belt, yanking the buckle aside and undoing his fly, “Shh, I know what I’m doing, just relax and let me take care of you.”

            Rokkas squeezed his eyes shut while Bull’s fingers slid into his jeans and cupped his junk through his briefs,

            “Hah . . . Bull . . . I do- oh!” Rokkas’s hips bucked, almost knocking into the counter when Bull stroked down hard on his growing erection.

            “Heh, you’re ready for this, I can tell.” Bull chuckled and pushed Rokkas’s pants down around his thighs.

            Rokkas shook his head frantically and tried to move away from Bull only to feel weight being pressed into his back, he panted and then managed to turn around, his backside pressing into the counter, Bull cocked his head to the side and moved forward again, pressing into Rokkas, but the younger man pushed him back,

            “No, stop it!” Rokkas snapped, pulling his pants back up, his face bright red with a blush that reached his chest.

            “What’s wrong?” Bull asked, genuinely confused.

            “Look, you may be used to whoever you’re chasing after putting out after one date, but I’m _not_ that easy, dammit!” Rokkas snapped, doing his belt up a little tighter than he normally did and trying to push past Bull, but the bigger man wouldn’t move out of his way, “Bull, move.”

            “I think you and I need to have a little talk, Adaar,” Bull’s eyes narrowed and he looked furious, “Firstly, if I’m making you uncomfortable then _tell me_! I can’t read your mind so I don’t know I’m making a wrong move if you don’t talk! Since your body says yes, I assume I’m good to go forward. And secondly, I’m not a whore, dammit! Yes, I’ve had sex with quite a few people, but I’d like to think I have a little more class than that! I’m not trying to just fuck you, I’m trying to make you feel good, if I’m failing at that then I need to know the minute I do so I don’t make a mistake! Andreste’s foot, I’m not trying to hurt you!”

            Rokkas bit his lip and looked away, “ . . . oh.”

            “’Oh’ is all you can manage? ‘Oh’?” Bull sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Believe it or not, Rok, I was a virgin once too, so I know this can all seem a little daunting, but I need you to trust me like I trust you and I need you to help me know when I’m not playing the way you want, alright?”

            “I . . . right, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Rokkas rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m . . . I’m really sorry I made you feel bad.”

            “And I’m sorry if I made you feel like I wouldn’t stop if you asked nicely.” Bull grimaced, “I’d hate to think you really picture me as that kind of guy.”

            “No, I don’t, really . . . this all just very, _very_ new to me.” Rokkas hugged himself and licked his dry lips.

            Bull blinked in concern, “Rokkas, has _no one_ ever shown you affection?”

            Rokkas looked up suddenly, “My parents were-“

            “I’m not talking about familial affection, Roky, I’m talking about affection from someone else. I know you’re a virgin but surely you’ve kissed or held someone’s hand or something?”

            Rokkas had to look away and chew the inside of his cheek before he answered softly, “No. No, I . . . I’ve never done any of those things . . . I was a freak, a half-breed and worse, the product of a violent rape. No one wanted their son or daughter to even _play_ with me let alone date me . . . this really is my first time for everything.”

            Bull quickly moved into Rokkas’s personal space and then put his arms around him, his hand moving up to stroke the redhead’s soft hair, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize . . . I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, we’ll take this slow and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

            Rokkas didn’t realize how much he’d needed a hug at that moment, he took a slow breath and hugged Bull back, “I . . . thank you, I don’t want to disappoint you . . . “

            Bull shook his head and then held Rokkas out at arm’s length, “Baby boy, you can’t disappoint me, I’ll show you how this works and when you’re ready, we’ll move on to more intimate things. Here, we’ll use a safeword, when what I’m doing is too much or too soon and you want me to stop, say ‘qunlat’, it’s Qunari for ‘stop’. Then we’ll stop what we’re doing and move back to more familiar territory.”

            Rokkas nodded, “That seems fair.”

            “See, it doesn’t have to be a frightening experience, Rok, and it shouldn’t be either, this is supposed to be fun and enjoyable for us both.” Bull smiled, “I think I’ll go to bed now.”

            “O-Okay, the first door on the right is the guest room.”

            They pulled away and stood in awkward silence for a moment before Bull huffed,

            “Aren’t you going to kiss me good night?”

            Rokkas jumped as if shocked and nodded dumbly, “R-Right.”

            They kissed slowly and it was really nice, Rokkas didn’t really want to end the kiss but Bull pulled back an inch and smiled,

            “Good night.”

            “G-G’night.” Rokkas murmured, his eyes almost closed and he could feel Bull’s breath on his face.

            “Leaves you kind of thirsty for more, doesn’t it?” Bull grinned then turned on his heel and went to his room.

* * *

            Rokkas lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking more than he should at this hour. He was tired but more than that, he was confused. There were so many things rushing about in his muddled brain that it gave him a headache and at the forefront of it was the idea that he really _had_ never been touched in a non-platonic way.

            Rokkas rolled onto his side and bit his lip, he wanted Hisraad, there was no doubt about that or his body’s strong instincts, but at the same time, his inexperience was shining through and he was embarrassed by it. Certainly he knew what _he_ liked, kind of, but what did Bull like? What was he supposed to say or do to arouse him? If the bulge digging into Rokkas from behind back in the kitchen had been any indicator, than Bull was aroused simply by Rokkas existing, but that didn’t say anything for what he should do or where he should touch.

            “Maker damn it.” Rokkas hissed and he bit his thumbnail in agitation, “This shouldn’t be that complicated, it’s just two men who care about each other wanting to be intimate, what’s so hard about that?”

            He curled up into a ball and tugged fretfully at the blankets, bundling them up to his chin, this was so stupid! Not four hours ago he’d had an armful of sexy, horny Qunari in the kitchen and he’d said ‘no’! Was he now doomed to lie awake cursing his insecurities?

            Yep.

* * *

            The next morning Rokkas shuffled into the kitchen and had to take a second and remember that Bull was there while the older man’s back was to him at the stove.

            “Hey, beautiful, I got coffee goin’ if you’re interested.”

            Rokkas blinked then nodded, “Sounds good.”

            There was silence except for the sizzle of eggs on the stovetop that Bull was making for breakfast presumably. Rokkas sat at the small table with his mug and watched the steam rise off the cup while Bull moved about.

            “You’re awfully quiet this morning, Rok. You sleep okay?” Bull leaned on the counter to look at the redhead.

            Rokkas kept looking down at his coffee and shrugged, “Not really.”

            “Why not? I slept like a rock, that bed in there is really comfy, remind me to spend the night more often.” Bull chuckled then turned back to the stove, dishing out eggs.

            “ . . . just had a lot to think about.” Rokkas said softly, drumming his fingers lightly on the cup.

            “Wanna talk about it?” Bull put a plate of eggs and toast down in front of Rokkas, “We both got nowhere to be today.”

            Rokkas swallowed and sighed heavily, “I’m sorry about last night.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I . . . I _really_ killed the mood.” Rokkas stabbed at a yolk with his fork before sopping it up with a piece of toast.

            Bull’s eyebrow rose slowly, “I thought we talked about that?”

            “Well, yeah but it doesn’t stop me from feeling like a complete prick for cock-blocking you.” Rokkas glared at the toast before savagely biting into it.

            “Rok, it’s fine, alright? We just gotta take it slow and keep it relaxed, I understand and I’m fine with it. In fact I’m happier that you just said ‘no’ instead of kicking me out.” Bull chuckled and put a whole egg on his toast before folding it and taking a bite.

            Rokkas swallowed, “I really wanted to last night . . . I just . . . panicked.”

            “I know.” Bull nodded, propping his cheek on his fist while he chewed his food, “Rokkas, I get it, I really do, you gotta stop beating yourself up over it! I didn’t storm out or get pissed, did I?”

            “Well, no, but Hisraad-“

            “There you go then.” Bull shrugged again and kept eating.

            “You’re oddly patient with me. You don’t have an ulterior motive, do you?” Rokkas quirked an eyebrow at Bull and stuffed a whole egg into his mouth.

            “Alright, you caught me, I’m going to seduce you then force you under the rule of the Qun! I was se,t by the Arishok to get another sheep to our flock!” Bull threw his arm across his eyes dramatically, “You’re clearly too keen for me!”

            Rokkas laughed and shook his head, “Ever thought about taking up acting?”

            “I always wanted to be a dancer, actually.” Bull chuckled and went back to eating.

            “Really?” Rokkas blinked in surprise.

            “No, Rok, I’m teasing you.” Bull smiled and took a long drink of coffee.

            “So, what should we do today? We’re both off work so . . . “ Rokkas shrugged, “Unless you had other plans?”

            “Nah, I’m meeting up with the boys later tonight but otherwise I’m free.” Bull sat back after cleaning his plate, “You?”

            “I don’t know, I usually go down to the park when the weather’s behaving itself.” Rokkas shrugged.

            “Well, let’s do that.” Bull smiled and got up to clear the table.

            “Thanks for breakfast.” Rokkas said softly and he went into his room to get dressed.

            The horned man tugged a shirt on and some jeans after dropping his pj pants to the floor and wandered back out to find Bull already ready to go,

            “Shall we?”

            Rokkas nodded and pulled on his boots. Bull leaned over and tilted his head,

            “You only wear boots?”

            “I can never find any shoes in my size that I like.” Rokkas shrugged and stood up, “Why?”

            “No reason.” Bull pulled his tennis shoes on and made for the door.

* * *

            They made it out of the apartment only to bump right into Sera and Dorian, both stopped squabbling and looked up at the two Qunari. Sera’s eyes widened slightly then she and Dorian exchanged looks. The blond elf hurried up and jabbed an accusing finger at Rokkas,

            “Alright, the walls didn’t come tumblin’ down an’ the floor is still intact, so what did you two not do last night, eh?”

            Rokkas blinked and stared down at the finger still poking him repeatedly in the chest, “Uh, what?”

            “I thought so.” Dorian shook his head, “You own me two Royals, Sera.”

            “The bet was that Bull stayed the night, I thought!” Sera’s eyes widened.

            “No, we knew he was staying, the bet was that Roky’s V-card would be well-ensconced in Bull’s wallet by now. Maybe even thrice over.” Dorian held his hand out, “Pay up.”

            “You two bet on whether or not we would have sex last night?” Bull frowned at the human and elf.

            “Well, yeah! Got nuthin’ better ta do, see?” Sera scowled as she handed Dorian the money then looked up at Bull, stomping over to be not more than an inch from the big man, her accusing finger now pointed straight at his nose, “Now, big man, you listen an’ you listen good, me and Dorian here adore our big stupid Qunari here, right? An’ you break his golden heart an’ we’ll just have to find nasty ways o’ payin’ ya back, get it? An’ you should know, I’m _very_ fond of bees, so watch out!”

            Bull stared down at the tiny elf and chuckled, “Believe me, miss, you have nothing to fear from my end.”

            “I should say not, it’s Rok-head over there that has to fear your end!” Sera laughed and skipped away before Rokkas could snatch at her, “Ooh, gotta be faster than that, Rok!”

            Dorian rolled his eyes but smiled, “She’s right, you know? C’mon, Sera, our soap is probably on.”

            “Yay! Soap that doesn’t mean a bath!” Sera scurried back to their apartment with Dorian sashaying after her.

            “Those two . . . “ Rokkas muttered as he headed for the stairs (Josephine had made it very clear that the elevator had a one Qunari weight limit).

            “Care about you a lot. I’m glad you have such good friends who will look out for you,” Bull said as they descended the long stairwell, “Makes me feel better about not living together.”

            Rokkas blushed and smiled, “Maybe some day.”

            “Right.”


	4. A Gift

Rokkas walked alongside Bull, chewing his lip slowly as they traversed the park. It was an unseasonably warm autumn day and Bull was going on about something at work, but Rokkas couldn't seem to pay attention beyond a nod or a noncommittal grunt every once in a while. It wasn't until Bull stopped walking and just looked at him with a raised eyebrow that Rokkas blinked out of his thoughts,

“What?”

“I just asked if you like your dragon steak raw.” Bull crossed his arms, “You haven't been listening to me this entire time, have you?”

Rokkas grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, guess not, sorry. I was just thinking about things.”

Bull tilted his head back, “What kind of 'things'?”

“Oh, you know . . . _things_.” Rokkas evaded, glancing anywhere but at Bull.

“Rok, why don't you sit down and tell me about it.” Bull gestured to a parkbench.

Rokkas nodded and sat down, “ . . . so, uh, how does this work?”

“You just love to be vague, don't you? How does what work?” Bull chuckled and leaned back, closing his eyes against the warm sun.

“Our relationship . . . thing that we're doing.” Rokkas leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

“Well, we do stuff together and do the whole holding hands and kissing stuff. I don't know, what do you expect?” Bull opened his singular ocular and grinned at Rokkas, “You're adorably ignorant, you know that?”

“Well, I dunno, I feel like we'd act the same as we did before only with more of that holding hands and kissing stuff. I like that part.” Rokkas smiled, reaching over to take Bull's hand.

“Good! That mean you wanna come have drinks with the boys later?” Bull stroked the back of Rokkas's hand with his thumb.

“Sure. I think that'd be nice.” Rokkas got to his feet, pulling on Bull, “C'mon, there's more park to walk through.”

Bull laughed and got up, throwing an around around Rokkas's shoulders, “Maybe not all that ignorant, but still adorable, baby boy.”

* * *

Rokkas leaned over and looked down at Bull, “Don't fall asleep.”

Bull chuckled, his eye closed, “Why not?”

Rokkas glanced around, there weren't really any people around this part of the park, Bull had flopped down onto his back in the thick grass almost immediately,

“ . . . dunno.” 

Bull snorted and reached up, grabbing Rokkas's arm and pulling the younger man onto his chest,

“Shh.”

Rokkas cocked an eyebrow but then sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Bull's heartbeat and enjoying the steady rise and fall of the big man's chest. It was fantastic, really, a perfectly peaceful moment with Bull's hand on his back, stroking slowly along his spine . . . really soothing, actually.

Rokkas felt his eyelids sliding closed and he smiled drowsily,

“Shouldn't fall asleep out here . . . least not of the ground . . . “

Bull chuckled and it was a lovely, deep rumble against Rokkas's ear,

“Alright, then let's go back to your place.” 

They got up and Bull patted his jeans down and led the way with Rokkas tripping along behind him. It didn't take long to get back to Rokkas's apartment and Bull flopped down on the couch, sprawling out and Rokkas just stood there staring at him.

Bull tilted his head, “C'mere.”

Rokkas slowly moved over to Bull and slid into the same position he'd occupied at the park, but relaxing here was a little more difficult than in a public place with people around, if that made sense.

Bull reached down and lifted Rokkas's head up by his chin, “Hey. You're safe here. It's just me, yeah?”

Rokkas nodded, he scooted up and pressed his lips to Bull's, closing his eyes and humming contentedly, then he pulled back slightly, blushing and fidgeting,

“I . . . I want . . . “

Bull smiled, brushing some of Rokkas's hair off his forehead, “What do you want, Theadin?”

Rokkas's head snapped up and his eyes widened, he swallowed, “I don't know . . . I want to be touched, to feel 'good'.”

Bull smirked, he sat up more and kissed Rokkas's jaw, whispering gently, “You remember the safe word?”

“Qunlat.” Rokkas murmured.

“Alright then, roll over.” Bull licked the tip of Rokkas's ear.

Rokkas shivered and slowly rolled onto his back and scooted up a little, “Good?”

“Mhm, now just let me work my magic.” Bull murmured.

Rokkas was about to ask what 'magic' that was exactly but bit his lip instead as Bull untucked his shirt and rubbed his hands over Rokkas's belly, stroking the line of red hair that spanned his stomach and joined a patch on his chest that Bull readily teased then moved to Rokkas's nipples. 

Rokkas arched his back and his cock throbbed expectantly, Bull chuckled and rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive nubs,

“So responsive . . . like you've waited your whole life to be touched.” Bull commented gently, moving his hands back down.

Rokkas almost whined at the attention being diverted from his now erect nipples,

“I-I have . . . “

Bull chuckled and undid Rokkas's belt then his fly, “Don't worry, beautiful, I'll touch every inch thoroughly.”

Rokkas didn't doubt Bull's words as his jeans and briefs were pushed down his thighs to his knees, releasing his erection so it bobbed slightly before resting against his thigh. Rokkas bit his lip nervously and his blush crept down to his chest. Bull reached between Rokkas's legs and palmed his heavy balls, stroking his thumb over them while moving his fingers back over the smooth expanse of Rokkas's taint. Rokkas arched his back slightly and groaned, his cock twitched and it was all he could do to not touch himself.

Bull slid his fingers of his free hand back up to circle and pinch Rokkas's nipples while his other hand shifted up to grip the redhead's cock, making the younger arch and gasp, thrusting into Bull's hand.

“Easy, Theadin, it's alright.” Bull growled, bucking his own hips into Rokkas.

Rokkas moaned loudly, thrusting again into Bull's hand then back against the bulge digging into his ass, “Oh Maker! That's- It's- I can't- ah!”

Rokkas arched again and came, shooting tepid jets onto his stomach and Bull's hand. The redhead collapsed back against Bull, panting breathlessly with half-closed eyes while Bull kissed his neck and hugged him.

“Wanna get something to clean up with before this gunk dries?” Bull murmured.

Rokkas nodded and got shakily to his feet and staggered to the bathroom to get a washcloth and cleaned himself up, smiling a little sleepily as he made his way back only to drop the washcloth and just stare.

“What?”

Rokkas couldn't even begin to explain what was so jaw-droppingly erotic about what he was seeing; from Bull licking Rokkas's spunk off his own hand to his open pants and erect cock in his other hand to the thick gold ring going through the head of said cock.

Rokkas was certain his cerebellum had just short-circuited beyond repair.

Bull grinned widely and tilted his head back, bucking his hips languidly and opening his mouth to moan,

“Ah . . . mmmmph!” Bull caught his lip between his teeth and breathed out through his nose heavily.

Rokkas quickly moved forward and stared with fascination down at Bull's cock, he wanted to do . . . something, maybe touch it or, hell, lick it even! The idea sounded really good in his head and he supposed that Bull had made Rokkas nearly shoot his brain out of his cock so why not?

Rokkas bent over Bull and extended his tongue.

Bull blinked, “Hey, what're you- oh!”

Rokkas licked his lips, “Huh, not bad.”

“Rok, you don't have to- holy fu-!”

Rokkas pushed Bull's hand off and ran his tongue up along the thick vein, circling the head slowly then pulling it into his mouth, flicking the ring and dipping into Bull's slit with his tongue. Bull groaned loudly and threw an arm across his eyes.

“Fuck . . . fuckfuckfuck!” Bull breathed in loudly through his mouth and grit his teeth.

Rokkas looked up then sat back, “Am I doing it wrong?”

Bull lifted his head and laughed, “No, baby boy, no that's fantastic, just takes a lot of control to not just fuck your mouth, don't want to hurt you.”

Rokkas grinned then reached over and wrapped his fingers around Bull's cock and started pumping it quickly. Bull blinked then moaned, tilted his head back and grinning widely,

“Ah! Yeah, Theadin, that's fantastic! Not much longer, not-”

Rokkas leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Bull's cock in time to catch his release, swallowing it down while looking right into Bull's astonished eyes. The redhead sat back and smacked his lips,

“You were right, that is a lot of fun.” 

Bull shook his head, “Did I say 'ignorant'? Under that deliciously blushing exterior is some kind of sexual prowess that I was not prepared for.”

“Well, I'm not  _totally_ uninformed, I have watched porn.” Rokkas smirked and tucked Bull back into his boxers then climbed onto the couch, nuzzling Bull's stubbly jaw.

Bull laughed, “What? My sweet, innocent baby boy watches dirty videos?”

Rokkas laughed too, “Did I say that? Must be hearing things, old man.”

“I'm only a few years older than you, smart ass.” Bull swatted Rokkas's ass lightly then pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

“Still older.” Rokkas murmured then he blinked and lifted himself up a bit, “Bull?”

“What's up?” Bull tilted his head slightly.

Rokkas sighed heavily and grimaced, “Please don't . . . please don't call me 'Theadin'.”

Bull frowned, “Why not? That's your name and it suits you.”

Rokkas shook his head, “Even so, I don't think I deserve it.”

Bull's frown deepened and he smacked Rokkas's forehead with the flat of his hand.

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?” Rokkas snapped, sitting back and rubbing his forehead.

Bull sat up more and pointed a finger at Rokkas, “Listen very carefully to me,  _Theadin_ , that was the name your parents chose for you, even if that isn't how Qunari do things, that's how your parents did them. They thought you deserved that name despite how you were conceived and whether you want to believe it or not, I care about you very much and so do all your friends, to us you  _are_ a gift. And I'm more than certain your parents thought you were a gift too.”

Rokkas pursed his lips to try and stop his chin from shaking, “ . . . but-”

“No 'buts',” Bull snapped then his expression softened and he took Rokkas's face in his hands, “Despite everything, you deserve to be called 'Theadin' and I never want to hear you say otherwise. That kind of talk scares me, it makes me think that maybe . . . “ here Bull blinked several times, “That you might hurt yourself.”

Rokkas swallowed thickly and pushed forward to press his forehead against Bull's, “I wouldn't do that.”

Bull put a hand on the back of Rokkas's neck, “I hope not. That would make a lot of people very sad.”

Rokkas nodded, “Okay, but I'm Rokkas everywhere else, just here and for you I'll be Theadin.”

Bull smiled, angling his head up to kiss Rokkas's forehead, “That's just fine with me.”

 


End file.
